Kurama el protector de los Hyuga
by neko elias
Summary: Desde hace cien años el Kyuubi ha sido el protector del primogénito de los Hyuga, ahora en la edad moderna tendrá que cuidar de la pequeña Hyuga Hinata la última Hyuga de Konoha. Lo cual ha hecho hasta que cierto visitante inesperado llego al gran templo. Ahora usando un nuevo usuario intentara cuidar mejor de Hinata lo que no se esperaba es que su nuevo usuario llegara a...


**Kurama el protector de los Hyuga**

 _ **Sinopsis:**_

 **Desde hace cien años el Kyuubi ha sido el protector del primogénito de los Hyuga, ahora en la edad moderna tendrá que cuidar de la pequeña Hyuga Hinata la última Hyuga de Konoha. Lo cual ha hecho hasta que cierto visitante inesperado llego al gran templo. Ahora usando un nuevo usuario intentara cuidar mejor de Hinata lo que no se esperaba es que su nuevo usuario llegara a tomar su papel tan enserio desplazándolo del todo.**

 **Capítulo 1.- mi deber es protegerte**

 **Narra Kurama:**

Han pasado cien años desde entonces no puedo creer que al final obedecí ese estúpido juramento pero no tenía mucha opción, debí verme patético aquel día…

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

Hokage-sama el Kyuubi entro en la zona norte de la aldea—el joven Anbu se arrodillo ante el—a este paso llegara a los refugios…

Aun con todos nuestros Shinobis no podemos hacer nada…no somos rivales para el—dijo el Hokage con pesar—aun usando todo nuestro Chakra…me temo…que no podremos detenerlo a tiempo…

 **Mientras tanto con el Kyuubi…**

Patético…los humanos creen que mandar un par de Shinobis me detendrán—se aproximaba cada vez más a su objetivo hasta que…—

Veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho…Kyuubi—dijo un joven peli-azul sentado sobre uno de los arboles más grandes de Konoha—

¿Y tú quien se supone que eres?...no me digas que el Hokage te envió a matarme—dijo mientras veía como aquel joven sacaba una pipa y empezaba a fumar—enserio esto es lo mejor que puede mandar Konoha jajajaja

-mientras el Kyuubi reía el joven soltó un poco de humo—no me subestimes Kyuubi soy más fuerte de lo que aparento—dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino blanco de entre sus mangas

Crees que eso me detendrá—se posiciono frente al joven para soltar un zarpazo— ¡ESTE ES TU FIN MOCOSO!

 **Antes de que el golpe llegara apareció enzima suyo y coloco el pergamino en medio de la bestia…**

Kurama el poderoso Kyuubi de ahora en más servirás a mi descendencia a cada primogénito de la familia Hyuga de aquí hasta el final de los tiempos—dijo mientras inyectaba su Chakra para sellar a la bestia—

¡AGH! MALDITO SEAS NO ME SELLARAS TAN FALCILMENTE HYUGA—

¡ESO CREES TU!—la única forma de sellarlo completamente es ocupar mi Chakra a su máxima capacidad…pensó el joven— ¡TCH! Si eso se necesita entonces lo hare…

¡Que…aaahh!—fue lo último que pudo decir antes de desaparecer del plano material—

Funciono…ahora me servirás a mí—decía un muy cansado Hyuga tirado en el suelo—

Mientras el recuperaba el aliento escucho a alguien acercándose…

¡Por aquí hay un joven!—grito cierta rubia

-podría reconocer esa voz donde sea—ha pasado tiempo…Nanami

Esa voz podría ser—

Ya no reconoces a tus amigos que cruel eres—

H-Hinto… ¿eres tú?—dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente al joven—

Quien más conoces con este color de pelo y ojos—musito sarcástico mientras intentaba voltear a verla—te extrañe

¡Hinto! Pero qué demonios haces aquí y…—vio cómo su compañero estaba herido en el brazo, cabeza, abdomen y casi a punto de desfallecer— ¿Qué te sucedió?... ¿Dónde está el Kyuubi?...

Digamos que Salí a dar un paseo y…—volteo su mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos—sellar un bijuu…con esto la aldea estará a salvo…también mi familia…

Entonces tu…—miro de nuevo sus heridas—es por eso que estas así… ¿lo hiciste por la aldea?...o ¿lo hiciste por ella?—dijo con voz quebrada mientras sentía la mirada del peli-azul—casi mueres ¡¿por ella?!

No—el sabia a que se refería se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y la miro—no lo hice por ella…lo hice por la aldea, por el Hokage, por mi familia…por ti Nanami

— **era exactamente eso yo estaba enamorado de Nanami una rubia de ojos azul celeste, dos marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas, muy alegre, energética y dueña de mi corazón…pero ella estaba enamorada de Saíto el Shinobi médico y yo no era nada más que un amigo para ella…después de 17 años de intentar llamar su atención decidí dejarla ir…accedí al trato de mi madre un matrimonio arreglado con la segunda hija del clan Uchiha…Satsuki su mejor amiga, pero después de hacer público nuestro compromiso vi a Nanami entre la multitud…se veía realmente feliz por ello…tal vez pensó que sin Satsuki tendría el camino libre con saíto, ya que no era noticia que a saíto le ha gustado Satsuki desde los 12 años…ese día no solo se destrozó una parte de mi corazón sino que también desapareció aquel sentimiento que pensé que nunca se borraría de mi corazón…desde ese día me arrepiento de mi decisión—**

Preferiría que destruyera toda la ladea antes de perderte—dijo la chica a punto de llorar

Gracias por preocuparte por mí—dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia intentando consolar a su amiga ya que solo era eso…una amiga

Me preocupo por que me importas…Hinto yo…—el peli-azul la alejo un poco para observar su rostro—yo…Hinto yo te amo

 **El joven peli-azul quedo en shock intentaba comprender todo lo que había sucedido…esas palabras…las mismas que espero con ansias por 17 años…no podía creerlo…no quería creerlo tanto que le había costado acostumbrarse a la presencia de Satsuki, el evitar verla para no romper su compromiso todo…todo se fue al diablo al escuchar esas palabras…**

¿Por qué?… ¡¿por qué me estás diciendo eso?!…¡¿por qué ahora?! Cuando finalmente te había olvidado—dijo sollozando estaba tan deprimido de que su amor de la infancia no le correspondiera que estaba dispuesto a todo hasta a…—

Porque soy una idiota después de que me protegieras aquel día me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti…intente confesarme incluso practique con saíto-kun y cuando finalmente te iba a contar me entero que te comprometes—Nanami estaba aferrada a su espalda llorando a mas no poder quería que creyera en su confesión, que sus sentimientos eran puros—pensé que no te importaba, que amabas a Satsuki, intente disimular el dolor que me invadió aquel día pero no sirvió de nada por favor…por favor vuelve a mi…quiero que me llames solo a mi…quiero oír ese Nanami-chan desde que despierte hasta que duerma…quiero que permanezcas a mi lado hasta que muera…por favor…

No crees que para eso ya es muy tarde…estoy a un mes de mi boda…sería mejor que…—Hinto estaba destrozado sabia de su condición actual, él quería corresponderle, quería permanecer a su lado pero…el destino no estaba a su favor…—buscaras a alguien más y siguieras tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido…

¡Cómo quieres que haga eso si yo a quien amo es a ti baka!—

Créeme después de esto ya no soy digo de ti…—

¿Qué?… ¿qué quieres decir?—

 **Antes de responder a su pregunta sintió el Chakra de más Shinobis y decidió permanecer callado asta tu llegada…**

¡Nanami!…¿pero qué?...¡Hinto!—dijo cierto peli-rosa antes de ir corriendo a donde se encontraba su amigo—

Saíto-san no deberías hacer tanto escándalo por pequeñeces—dijo mientras veía al peli-rosa revisar sus heridas

Pequeñeces ¡no me estés jodiendo tu estado no es una pequeñez idiota!—

No me grites aún estoy un poco aturdido—

¡Pues no sigas diciendo estupideces!...ten suerte que solo fueron un par de les…—

Saíto-kun ¿qué sucede?—

Hinto tu…—

¡Saíto!...prefiero que hablemos de mi estado en mi casa—

Pero tú… ¡¿estas consiente de tu situación?!—

Eso no me interesa…por favor te contare todo…solo espera—

Está bien…pero quiero toda la verdad—el peli-rosa lo miro con esa típica mirada que solo le dedicaba a Nanami cuando lo hacía enfadar—

Te lo prometo—

¿Qué?… ¿qué sucede?…saíto dime que le pasa—el peli-rosa solo guardo silencio y desvió la mirada—Hinto que te pasa dime por…

Es mejor que te enteres después no quiero preocuparte más de lo que estas—

Hin-to—ella estaba confundida que le sucedía a Hinto—

 **Cuando se disponía a abrazarlo y llevarlo a un mejor lugar con ayuda de saíto, llego el Hokage con otros Shinobis y…**

¡Hinto!… ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Porque estás aquí?—dijo una preocupada Satsuki mientras veía el estado de su prometido—saíto ¿porque todavía no atiendes sus heridas?

¡Apenas acabo de llegar!...e detenido el sangrado pero necesito uno ungüentos—

¡¿Y qué esperas para ir por ellos?!—dijo una peli-negra casi a punto de explotar de ira

¡Ya tranquilízate! que no oíste que estaba deteniendo el sangrado—la rubia no quería discutir pero desde el anuncio del compromiso Nanami no podía evitar odiar a su amiga—

¡Cállate! tu no deberías estar aquí…a no ser que… ¡tú le hiciste esto!—Satsuki sabía perfectamente lo que sentía la rubia por el peli-azul, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de unir a sus clanes aun a costa de sus propios sentimientos—

¡Deja de decir estupideces yo lo encontré así!—

¡¿Y quien te mando a buscarlo?!—

¡Yo soy parte de la abrigada de rescate!—

Que conveniente ¡no!—

¡Ya cálmate no estés agrediendo a Nanami!—

¡Ahora la defiendes desde cuando la proteges tanto que ya son novios!—

¡No digas estupideces ella es mi amiga como quieres que no la defienda si ve como estas!—

¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso yo…—

¡YA CALLENSE TODOS!… ¡NO SABEN CUANDO GUARDAR SILENCIO!… ¡ESTOY HERIDO, A PUNTO DE DESMAYARME Y A USTEDES LO UNICO QUE SE LES OCURRE ES PELEAR!… ¡NO ME ESTEN JODIENDO!—el peli-azul estaba adolorido y arto de su peleas ya no quería seguir ahí necesitaba muchos ungüentos y que lo atendieran, no escuchar un montón de tonterías y gritos—

¿Qué es todo este escándalo?...—dije el Hokage llegando al lado de los Shinobis—Hy-Hyuga-sama ¿qué le sucedió?...¿por…

Si, si, si…no lo contare todo una segunda vez…el Kyuubi se acercaba, lo intercepte, lo selle y la aldea ya está a salvo… ¡AHORA POR AMOR A DIOS LLEVENME A LA ALDEA QUE NO VEN QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO MALDITA SEA!—Hinto por lo general no era grosero pero por favor estaba en un estado horrible, ellos peleando y preguntando lo obvio

Es-está bien—nunca pensé ver al gran Hinto de este modo…quien lo diría incluso los Hyuga tienen su carácter…pensó el Hokage—

 **Después de llevar al Hyuga de vuelta a la aldea y de ahí a su casa, donde pidió específicamente que saíto fuera el único que lo atendiera…después de un tiempo y que el peli-azul estuviera casi recuperado saíto fue a verlo con el motivo que aclarara el asunto…**

Y bien piensas contarme o esperaras más tiempo—

Yo dije que te lo diría todo en cuanto me recuperara pero sé que eso es imposible en mi estado actual…retírense y déjenme con el joven Haruno—

 **Ante la orden del Hyuga todos salieron de la habitación y se dispersaron dejando al Hyuga y Haruno completamente solos…**

¿Y bien?—el peli-rosa quería a su amigo aun después de que se casara con el amor de su vida—

Tú ya debes de estar al tanto de como estoy—el peli-azul apreciaba al Haruno como si fueran hermanos pero sabía que diga lo diga no se iría—

No lo comprendo tu más que nadie sabía del riesgo del Justsu de sellado…y aun así lo hiciste ¿porque?—

Saíto…tu más que nadie sabe por qué lo hice…por quien arriesgue mi vida…porque me hice más fuerte…más serio…más listo…tu sabes que la gente hace estupideces por amor y…yo…no soy ninguna excepción—

Es por…Nanami—

….—

No me jodas diciendo que lo hiciste por ella…si así fuera entonces no te dejarías morir tan fácilmente…tu sabes que ese Justsu—

Ese Justsu…dependiendo del tamaño de sellado será la cantidad de Chakra utilizado…lo sé pero había una advertencia al final del pergamino…y al ver tu reacción me imagino que soy el único que lo ha leído—

¿A qué te refieres?—

La advertencia es…que nunca jamás se debe usar con los bijuus…por qué—

¿Porque?—

Eso es…asegurar tu muerte—

Estás de acuerdo con eso—

Yo…decidí mi destino—

Entonces…entonces yo—

Tú no me puedes ayudar—

….—

Lo único que te pido…es que me escuches y trates de cumplirlo—

Hai-

 **Después de unos días Hinto al fin se pudo levantar de su cama y poder salir de su casa, entonces estaba decidido a hablar con la persona que más le importaba en su vida…**

Nanami al fin te encontré—el peli-azul busco por toda la aldea y estaba muy agotado—

Hin-to…que haces aquí deberías estar descansando en tu casa junto a…a tu futura esposa—es palabra le dolía, le dolía mucho—

No quería hablar contigo acerca de aquel día—dijo mientras se acercaba—

Creo que los dos dijimos lo que teníamos que decir—mientras veía como se sentaba a su lado—

Enserio yo no lo creo…quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte—

Entonces—ella lo miro confundida mientras él se acercaba un poco más a ella—

Yo te dije lo que era mejor…más no lo que en verdad sentía—

¡¿Eh?!—Sentía que se iba a desmayar pero resistió y siguió con la conversación—

Recuerdas el día en que te salve de esos rebeldes—mientras ella se sonrojaba aprovecho para tomar su mano—

Si ese día empecé a admirarte…y me llego un sentimiento que nunca había sentido—

Si a mí me paso igual…pero a diferencia tuya me basto acercarme un poco más a ti para saber que era—ella se acercó un poco más y lo rodio su cuello con sus brazos—

Entonces era por eso que decidiste volverte mi amigo—ella sintió como la acercaba más tomándola por su cadera asta estar frente a frente—

Sip—ambos estaban sonrojados y vueltos locos de pasión—

Y que era ese sentimiento—sus ojos se iluminaron y estaba a punto de llorar de alegría…no necesitaba respuesta…porque ya sabía a qué se refería—

Creo que tú ya sabes cuál es—ambos estaba cerca uno del otro lo suficiente para…—

Después de lo dicho se besaron un beso lleno de pasión aquello que sentían el uno por el otro era más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo…esto se estaba empezando a intensificar de un momento a otro Hinto la tumbo contra el césped y bajo de sus labios a su cuello mientras ella le quitaba el Yukata negro que traía, Hinto ya no podía más le alzo una parte de su Yukata destapando toda su pierna izquierda y la alzo para poder rozar su intimidad con la de ella, mientras ellas acariciaba su cabeza con una mano y con la otra se apégame mas a su intimidad siguiéndole el vaivene que le proporcionaba asta que…

Hin-to…por favor quiero que me hagas tuya—mientras sentía su boca en su pecho—

Lo sé…y yo…solo quiero ser tuyo—dijo mientras apartaba su boca de su pecho y la miraba a los ojos—

Después de la pequeña charla siguieron con la demostración de cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro que esperaban ambos ella se entregaría al hombre que amaba y el a la mujer que le robo el corazón desde los 5 años…

 **Lo que no se esperaban es que después de su entrega el joven Hyuga callo en cama de gravedad , él sabía que le esperaba así que le pidió que el Haruno, la Uchiha y la Uzumaki fueron los únicos aparte de ella y su padre en entraran a su habitación ese día…**

Hinto…mi amor por favor no me dejes—

Tran…quila Nana…mi…por…eso no que…ría que supi…eras de mis sentí…mien…tos por ti…no quería ilusio…narte sabie…ndo lo que me espe…raba—decía con mucha dificultad considerando su estado—

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hijo?... pudimos haber hecho algo antes de que esto pasara—su madre estaba sufriendo al ver a su único hijo en ese estado—

Lo…siento madre…pero esto ya…no te…nía cu…ra cré...eme que bus...que una cu…ra antes de ocu…par es…te Ju...stsu pe…ro no lo había—

¡Idiota es lo único que tengo que decirte si solo me hubieras dejado ayudarte desde antes!—el Haruno se sentía muy culpable por no haber dicho nada y ver como su mejor amigo, su hermano estaba muriendo—

¡Por favor no pelen!... no quiero que tu ultimo recuerdo nuestro…sea una discusión—Satsuki se culpaba porque tal vez había sido su culpa—

Sats…uki sie…mpre te vi como una her…mana…sabía que nu...nca olvid…arías lo que sie…ntes por sai…to ya que aún casan…donos nun…ca serias mi…a—

Entonces tu sabias ¿que él y yo?—

Si...pero no…te cu…lpo ya qu…e yo hi…ce los mi…smo—

Hijo mío perdóname…nunca tome en consideración tu sentimientos lo siento—

Eso ya no im…porta—

Pero—su madre se quebró como el cristal al ver como su hijo eran tan amable y comprensivo—

Lo que imp…orta que an…te mi es…tán las pers…onas que m…as apr…ecio en tod...o el mun...do y las cu…ales me da gus…to de haber con…ocido…en esp...ecial a mi lin...da Nanami—

Hinto—Nanami permanecía a su lado tomando su mano—

Nanami un…nca olvi…des que fui…ste, eres y se…ras el am…or de mi vi…da…en esta v...ida y en la otra—

Hinto para mi es igual siempre serás el amor de mi vida—

Antes de ir…me qu…iero dar…les mi úl…tima volu…ntad—

¡No digas eso baka!—grito Satsuki al ver como se ponía más pálido de lo que era—

Si eso quieres te lo permitirlo—dijo su padre con un semblante serio e indiferente—

¡Ren ya basta tu hijo se muere y como lo tratas!—su madre estaba consciente de la actitud de su esposo ¡pero por favor su hijo a punto de morir y el como si nada!—

¡Esto no es mi culpa Kaori y no creas que no me duele la muerte de mi hijo!—él estaba suprimiendo su deseo de abalanzarse a su hijo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas—

Por fa…vor no pe…len pad…re como mi últi…ma volu…ntad te pido que cu…ides de mi bijuu…, mi ami…go y dejes que pr…oteja a toda m...i descendencia—

¡Hinto estás loco esa cosa es la causa de tu muerte y quieres que lo cuide imposible!—

Por favor lo se…lle con el mo…tivo de que prot…egiera a mi descendencia—

¡Pero!—

No solo te pi…do que lo cu…ides sino tam…bién que le des el tem…plo norte del c...lan, per…mite que te dem…uestre lo que pu...ede hacer…por favor—

El patriarca del clan tomo una gran bocada de aire y suspiro—está bien hijo te lo otorgo—

No me lo di…gas así di...lo como es…o ac…aso me hic...iste le...er todos eso perg…aminos de em...balde—dijo con una tenue sonrisa en su pálido rostro—

Aun a punto de la muerte sigues siendo tan bromista—dijo a lo cual soltó una pequeña risa—

Jajajaja—rieron todos olvidándose un poco de la situación—

Yo Hyuga Ren le otorgo a Hyuga Hinto mi heredero, mi primogénito, mi hijo…prometo cuidar del bijuu y otorgarle el templo norte del clan Hyuga—a lo cual tomo un Kunai y se cortó la palma de la mano extendiéndola a su hijo—

Y…yo…Hyuga…Hinto ace…pto el pacto—hizo lo mismo que su padre y estrecharon las manos dejando caer una gotas en la sabana—

Este hecho—dijo separando las manos y observando a su hijo…recordando el día en que su esposa yacía en esa cama con Hinto entre sus brazos—

Gracias padre…tran…quilo esta no se…rá la últi…ma vez que no ve…amos—dijo intentando consolar a su padre…pero ya no sentía las piernas ni el abdomen—

Lo dices como si nada…sí que eres un idiota—dijo el peli-rosa viendo como aun sonreía—

Todo lo que somos es el resultado de lo que hemos pensado; está fundado en nuestros pensamientos y está hecho de nuestros pensamientos—les dedicó unas palabras para consolar a los presentes en su habitación aun forzando las palabras y su sonrisa—o eso es en lo que cr...e…o

 **Eso fue lo último que pudo decir el joven Hyuga antes de ir cerrando los ojos y caer en un profundo sueño del cual sabía que nunca despertaría, unos segundos pasaron antes de que todos en la habitación empezaran a llorar, sus padres se abrazaron entre si al igual que la Uchiha y el Haruno, mientras Nanami se aferraba al cadáver de su amado llorando a cantaros, todos en la mansión Hyuga quedaron en silencio y el clima se oscureció ya que ese día se anunció la muerte del joven Hyuga Hinto por toda la aldea…meses después todos intentar actuar como siempre pero no podían…era como si algo faltara y todos sabían que era…**

 **Como se lo prometió a su hijo el patriarca Hyuga libero al Kyuubi en el templo norte y le otorgo el cuidado de los primogénitos de la familia Hyuga aunque al principio se reuso al ver a la mujer del Hyuga con su barriga de 6 meses no pudo evitar recordar todo lo que había conversado con el joven antes de su muerte y antes de que se diera cuenta termino aceptando…**

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

Realmente me sorprendí ese día—dijo Kurama mientras veía a una mujer acercarse la cual reconoció al instante—veo que la fiesta está en su punto…

Eso es cierto Kurama-sama…pero todo ese escándalo despertó a mi pequeña—dijo la Hyuga mientras miraba a la pequeña quien jugaba con su cabello—es muy tranquila

No puedo creer que esa pequeña sea hija de Hiashi, ni siquiera que la más bella del clan Hyuga sea su esposa—desde el incidente Kurama cumplió su promesa y protegió a cada primogénito aunque le costó mucho—

No digas eso…Hiashi es una persona muy buena y fuerte—

Buena…si como…tu eres muy amable, tierna y bella…espero que esa chiquilla se parezca mas a ti—

Gracias Kurama-sama…te pido por favor que la cuides mucho—

No me lo tienes que pedir…por cierto cuál será su nombre—

El día en que ella nació el sol alumbro todo el terreno de los Hyuga…eso tanto para mí como para Hiashi fue una señal ya que ambos nos sentimos en un lugar soleado…—

Eso quiere decir…—

Te presento a Hyuga Hinata mi pequeño lugar soleado—Hana acerco a Hinata a Kurama el cual la tomo con delicadeza en una de sus colas—

—el Kyuubi vio con ternura a aquella bebe que al abrir sus ojos le recordó a cierta persona—oye Hyuga me puedes dejar un momento solo con la pequeña…

Está bien Kurama-sama iré a ver cómo están los demás—

 **Cuando Hana se alejó lo suficiente del templo Kurama volvió a observar a la pequeña y…**

Mira que me causaste muchos problemas mocoso…pero me alegro que me ellas sellado—Kurama puso su garra cerca de Hinata la cual la tomo con cuidado—realmente se parece a ti…sus ojos son iguales, su cabello un poco más oscuro que el tuyo pero son muy similares…

 **Kurama salió a donde se encontraba el gran arco color rojo donde la luna siempre reflejaba un brillo espectacular, tomo a la pequeña en sus manos con mucho cuidado y la levanto para que le pegara aquella luz…**

Hyuga Hinata de ahora en más, mi deber será protegerte—la baja y la pega a su mejilla—

 **Continuara…**

Eso es todo mis queridos suscriptores….hice esta historia por que vi mi muro muy vacío así que espero que la disfruten si tienen preguntas mándenmelas y las aclarare al final de cada capítulo…

Hasta entonces SAYONARA…


End file.
